kupoffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Support Job
A Support Job (subjob) is a secondary job that can be equipped to allow a character to use its Abilities and Traits, and to benefit from its Stats and Combat Skills. *A Support Job can be chosen in your Mog House or by talking with a Nomad Moogle as with your Main Job. *Equipping a Support Job does not affect the Experience Points of the Main Job. *An equipped Support Job does not gain any experience points, so to raise the level of a Support Job, you must switch it to be your Main Job. How To Obtain In order to gain the ability to equip a Support Job, a character must first reach Level 18 in a job, then complete one of the following quests: *Elder Memories, from Isacio, at (G-10) in Selbina, or *The Old Lady, from Vera, at (G-10) in Mhaura. Limitations * The equipped Support Job is restricted to half the level of the selected Main Job, and, as such, only gives access to Job Abilities and Job Traits available up to the displayed level. * The Support Job's Two Hour Ability cannot be used. * Your support job does not play a role in what equipment you can use; only your main job influences it, with the exception of certain latent effects present on some items. * Characters will not gain skill-ups to Combat Skills (including Magic Skills) which are usable only because of their Support Job. :* Also, you cannot Merit skills that are acquired only through your support job. * You do not get full benefit of MP from your support job. The exact penalty has not been fully mapped out; however, a cursory examination appears to indicate a retention of 50% or less of your original MP. A SMN7/BRD3 may have 80 MP, whereas the same char as BRD20/SMN7 has only 40 MP. In contrast, an actual MP-using main job will get even less than 40 MP from the SMN7 support job. Job-Specific Limitations * With Bard Support Job, you cannot equip Instruments and therefore are limited to only one song at a time. * With Beastmaster Support Job, you cannot equip Jugs/Broths and therefore are unable to use Call Beast. Also, it is theorized that charm difficulty and duration is dependent on the level of BST main; for example, in order for a level 70 PLD to charm mobs effectively with BST subjob, they will need a level 70 BST main. * With Dragoon Support Job, you cannot access the Call Wyvern job ability or use the Spirit Link job ability. * With Ninja Support Job, you cannot access the job abilities Yonin and Innin. * With Ranger Support Job, you cannot access the Velocity Shot job ability. * With Samurai Support Job, Zanshin will activate on 25% of missed hits instead of 45%. Meditate will grant 60% TP instead of 100%. * With Thief Support Job, Sneak Attack and Trick Attack do not gain the benefits from DEX and AGI. Additionally, the ability Hide will not break the attention of enemies already targeting you. * With White Mage Support Job, you cannot access the job abilities Afflatus Solace and Afflatus Misery. Support Job Pages Category:Terminology